The Story of the Olympians
by M'rika
Summary: The latest chapters are modern retellings of myths. The first four are made up. It's as if the Gods are human, in the modern world. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This story is centred around what could happen if the Olympians were alive in the modern day.

Stuff you need to know Ages 

Hep-10  
Artemis-13  
Apollo-13  
Hermes-13  
Ares- 15  
Athena-16  
Hecate-16  
Hades-18  
Aphrodite-18  
Hera-40  
Zeus- 45

I know most of the ages don't fit in with mythology but Artistic licence?

**Chapter 1- Home Sweet Home**

"Look, Artemis, I can't help it if your friends find me attractive." Apollo's voice rang out over the house. Ares stifled a laugh. The twins were arguing in the second story hall where Ares' room was...and he had the door open.  
"Stay away from them," Artemis warned, her messy short brown hair, getting even more messed up.  
"Well that's going to be pretty hard considering they're coming for a sleepover," Apollo countered.  
"Just because..."  
"Guys," a voice growled menacingly, "if you don't shut up...I'm trying to study."  
Artemis blinked at the face that had appeared at the top of the stairs. "Sorry Hades."  
Hades disappeared and Artemis erupted again.  
"Just because you're going to be the subject of a few dares..."  
"Oh, I am, am I?"  
"Yes."  
"Well let me tell you..."  
Ares sighed and walked into the war zone. "Apollo, ever since you dared Jason to snog Artemis, she has wanted revenge, so yes, there are dares headed your way."  
"Thank you," Artemis said.  
"Well, we'll see about that," and with that Apollo darted into his room.  
"Apollo!" Artemis shouted.  
"Shut up!" came Hades' muffled voice.  
"Yeah, you heard him," Ares grinned, "squirt."  
Artemis was not short but Ares was very tall.  
"Moron, " she muttered, before she too went into her room.  
Home sweet home, eh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Sleepover**

Despite his threats, Apollo hadn't gone near Artemis' friends. Yet. Hermes had definitely been flirting earlier but now it was 11 o, clock and they'd just finished watching a film.  
"Truth or Dare?" Anna suggested. Helena and Artemis agreed. But then there was a knock on the door. Artemis padded over and opened it.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"Can I play?"  
"What!"  
"Oh let him," Anna piped up.  
"You heard the girl, let me," Apollo grinned.  
"Fine," Artemis replied, irritably, "Why don't you bring the whole family?"  
"Nah, just Hermes."  
The two boys entered the room. Apollo was in pyjama bottoms and no top and Hermes was wearing a large grey t-shirt and his boxers. Everyone sat in a circle.  
"Who's going first?" Anna asked.  
"Me," Apollo said quickly, "Anna. Truth or dare?"  
"Um…truth?"  
"What's been your most passionate moment?"  
Artemis rolled her eyes.  
"I guess when I kissed Jace," Anna shrugged.  
"Are all your questions like this?" Artemis butted in.  
"But of course, little sister," Hermes replied.  
"So Hermes, truth or dare?" Anna asked quickly.  
"Dare, duh."  
"Ok then," Anna thought for a moment, "Until the end of the game, Helena is your master and you have to ask her whether to say truth or dare."  
Hermes was gob smacked. That was the kind of dare that he came up with! Artemis burst out laughing.  
"Yes Artemis. Truth or dare?" Hermes said, to shut her up.  
"Dare." She replied with no hesitation.  
Hermes threw a packet of sweets at her. "Eat them, spit them out, then eat them again."  
As Artemis did so, Anna went slightly pale.  
"So Helena. Truth or dare." Artemis decided.  
"Truth.  
"Who do you find more attractive? Apollo or Hermes?"  
The boys were surprised, remembering the argument earlier.  
"Of course I understand you'd never touch them with a bargepole." Artemis continued.  
Helena frowned, "I guess…Apollo."  
"Told you," Apollo whispered to Hermes, "That's a fiver."  
"Hey Anna," Helena said.  
"Yeah?" Anna asked cautiously.  
"Dare or dare?"  
"Dare…wait that's not fair!" Anna protested.  
"Tough," was Helena's reply, delivered with a wicked grin, "Hug Hermes for 30 seconds."  
"Are you serious?" Anna asked.  
"Deadly."  
Anna sighed and moved over to wards Hermes. He grinned cheekily at her.  
"Shut up," she snapped and hugged him.  
"10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1," Apollo, Helena and Artemis chanted.  
Anna and Hermes quickly broke apart. Anna crawled back to her place. "Right…uh…Apollo truth or dare?" Anna asked.  
"Dare," Apollo grinned.

"Kiss Helena for 10 seconds."  
There was a stunned silence before Apollo turned to Helena, "Forgive me," and kissed her.  
"3,2,1. You can stop now," Artemis told them, "Guys? Guys!" When they didn't stop she dragged her twin into his room.

"What the hell was that?" Artemis demanded.  
Apollo ran his hand through his white blond hair, "I hate to say it Artemis but she was kissing me back."  
Artemis' dark blue eyes blazed, "You could have pulled away at any time but no…"  
Apollo raised his finger to her lips, "Look there's not a lot I can do about it now…but Artemis, I really like her."  
Artemis' rage cooled somewhat. "If you hurt her…"  
"I won't. I promise."  
Artemis went back to her room. Hermes had left and Anna and Helena were either asleep or doing very good impressions of it. Artemis lay down. "You'll make a cute couple," she whispered before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: This is a couple of weeks after the sleepover_

**Chapter 3 - The Youngest**

"Arti! Can I come with you? Please?"  
Artemis' heart sank. She thought she'd get away with out him seeing her. It wasn't that she didn't like her half brother, rather she didn't like saying no to him...and he had been on his own a lot. It came of school holidays and having a stepmother who had to work long hours.

She turned around to see Hephaestus' hopeful face looking up at her.  
"I'm sorry Hep," she said gently, "Not today."  
"Oh...ok. Have a good time."  
"I'll play with you when I get back," Artemis offered.  
"Yeah."  
At that last yeah Artemis left before he persuaded her to stay.

Hephaestus wasn't a bad kid; in fact most of his siblings liked him, but now he was bored of reading, and T.V. He wanted to play with someone.

He wheeled himself across to the chair lift and waited to get to the second floor. As always there was a set of crutches waiting for him at the top of th stairs. He limped to Hermes' room and knocked. There was no reply but there were some loud bangs. Hermes was probably on his play station.

Next he tried Ares' room, as it was opposite. No luck. There was a note on the door.

gone 2 gym

From Apollo's room there came the haunting notes of a song being played on the guitar. Maybe Apollo would let him listen. But then he heard voices. A girls voice. Helena. Apollo wouldn't want him there.

He limped over to the room Athena and Hecate shared. He'd only knocked once when a stressed looking Athena opened it.  
"Yes?" she snapped, then her face softened, "Oh Hep. I'm sorry. I've got a load of coursework to do."  
Hephaestus shrugged, "Hecate?"  
"Out somewhere."  
"Oh...ok. I'll go ask somebody else."  
With one more, ' Sorry Hep,' Athena closed the door.

Hephaestus didn't go and ask somebody else. Hades was out and Aphrodite had her latest boyfriend over. He slowly made his way back to his room. He closed the door, took out a piece of paper and started to draw.

He drew a man with the same dark brown hair as him. A man with kind brown eyes. Someone who'd play with him and protect him. When it was finished Hephaestus put it in a folder. A folder marked dad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Revelations. **

Hera stepped into the house, kicking off her shoes. It had been an exhausting day, what with that annoying girl in finance and that bloody indecisive customer.

She went over to the fridge and checked for notes. How people communicated before fridge magnets she did not know.

Archery club  
Back at 7:00  
Artemis

Gig. Sleeping at Rhea's.  
Hecate.

Gym.  
Ares  
Bk l8r

Hades.  
Out.

So she only had to go check on Hep, Hermes, Athena, Apollo and Aphrodite. Well, she wouldn't check on Aphrodite. Especially after last week. She paused as she passed Hephaestus' door but decided to check on him last. They'd probably talk anyway.  
She knocked on Hermes' door. "You ok?"  
"Yeah," was the short reply.  
"Yes, I had a good day, what about you?" Hera muttered. She moved on to Apollo's room and poked her head around the door. Apollo was showing Helena how to play the guitar. So they were ok. There was a do not disturb sign on Athena's door so Hera made her way downstairs and back to Hephaestus' room.  
""Hep?"  
"Hi mom." He was at his desk, leafing through some drawings. Of men with dark hair. Hera came up behind him, "Did you draw these? Honey, they're good. Really good."  
And that was when he asked her.  
"Mom. Where's dad?"  
Hera stared at him trying to figure out what he meant. "He's away on business. He'll be back soon."  
Hephaestus shook his head. "Not Zeus. Dad."  
"What do you mean? Zeus is your father." Hera was flustered. How had he found out about his dad?  
"No, he's not. Why are you lying?" Hep sounded angry."  
"Hep, sweetheart," Hera began, trying to put her arm around him.  
"No," he cried, brushing her away, "Zeus is not my dad. I heard you months ago. You were complaining that most of the children in this house weren't yours and he snapped back that I wasn't his."  
Hera's mouth went dry," Hep, I…"  
"Just tell me about him…please?" he pleaded.  
"He was Greek. Andreas, his name was. You look just like him, except he had black hair. He was funny, charming and handsome. I was in Greece on business for 5 months. I met him on the first night. I never looked back. Then I found out that I was expecting you. He was so thrilled. I was going to leave Zeus, bring Ares over. But then he died." She broke off, staring into the distance.  
Hephaestus asked. He had too. "How did he die?"  
Hera didn't respond for a moment. "A car crash. He was coming to take me to the airport. It spun out of control and it crashed. He died on impact." Her a jerked as

if she'd been startled, "I'm a little tired now. I'll see you later." And she left the room. She hurried up the two flights of stairs, threw herself on her bed and wept for the man she loved.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi. Okay, this story was last updated in 2006. Tis now 2009. My style has changed slightly. I.e. slightly longer chapters. To clear a few things up, 1) This is about if the Gods were Human in the modern age. Confusing I know. The idea is they have no powers, but a re one big, albeit dysfunctional, family. 2) The chapters aren't really linked. This is really, no, going to be retellings of the myths._

_Okay. I think that's everything. Enjoy and let me know what you think._

**Chapter 5- A Three Night Week**

Hades fingered the heavy silver chain around his neck. He felt uncomfortable in this particular club; with its bright lights and bubblegum music. He guessed he looked out of place considering his attire consisted of black and more black. Truth be told he hated this sort of place with its plastic girls and matching Ken boys. He used to avoid this club like the plague. Until now. Until her. Until Persephone Kore.

She was lovely. Her auburn hair fell to her shoulders framing her flawless face. Her green eyes always seemed to sparkle. Her figure, well, she went in and out like a girl was supposed to, but it was her smile that had captivated him. The smile that almost never left her face. The smile that made the whole world feel like smiling. She was here tonight. She was here most nights. Her mother insisted.

Dee had been sixteen when Persephone had arrived, robbing Dee of the teenage normalcy of clubbing, dancing and drinking. So now that Persephone was old enough to legally get into clubs, Dee dragged her daughter to a club every night. Every single night. Every night was a party night.

He sighed. There was no way that the beautiful Persephone was ever going to like him. The misfit. The Goth. The –gasp- boy who was studying dance at school. He glanced round once more. No. She was likely to date Helios. The golden boy. Star of the school's rugby team, and all round nice guy. He turned, trying to make his way to the door.

"Hades!" He spun on his heel, shocked that someone had called him. Even more shocked when he saw Persephone making her way towards him.

"Uh, hi." He stammered, as she reached him.

"It is you," she smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I thought it was."

"…Yeah," he agreed, finally, once his brain had kicked in.

"What're you doing here?" she asked curiously. "I mean, I didn't think this was really your scene."

"Uh…um, well, you see, it was because-" He stuttered, trying to grasp what was happening. Persephone Kore, girl of his dreams, was talking to him. Him. Hades. "Do you wanna go somewhere?" he blurted, before freezing; realising what he'd said.

She grinned. "Sure. S'long as its inside 'cause it is freezing outside."

He finally worked up the courage to smile back. "Great. You know The Pomegranate?"

She rolled her emerald eyes. "Yes." She grabbed his hand. "Now come on."

"So Mom wants me to study agriculture," she continued, before taking a sip of the coffee in front of her. "But I really want to do Ikebana."

"Flower arranging," Hades nodded. "Do they even offer that at the Unis round here?"

"They do further south," Persephone sighed. "But Mom doesn't want me to leave town."

They were seated at the back of The Pomegranate, a small café that was well known to the sixth form students. They'd been there for half an hour already, and Hades was amazed that she'd stayed.

"She's so protective," Persephone moaned. "She won't let me go to parties. Won't let me go out on my own. Won't let me date." Hades' breath caught in his throat at the last one. Not allowed to date? What was this? The Dark Ages? "But what about you? What do you want to do?"

Hades shrugged. "Oh you know. Law, punishment. Maybe police."

Persephone giggled. "Police? You?"

Hades felt his cheeks flare up. "I said maybe."

She giggled again. "Maybe you should try for ministry of defence. Or Supreme Judge of the High Court of Justice."

He was transfixed by the way her eyes shone. The way her lips curled upwards, even when she was thinking.

"You've zoned out." She said suddenly. "What're you thinking?"

"About how much I want to kiss you," he murmured, without thinking. He gasped, realising what he had said. "Uh, I mean…that is- what I meant was-" His burbling was cut off, when Persephone smiled and pressed her lips against his.

"Miss Kore." Hades said as Dee opened the door, and irritated look on her face.

"What?" she snapped.

"Uh, I don't think you know me, I'm, uh, a friend of Persephone," he began uncertainly, "and I was wondering if we could, um, negotiate so Persephone could come out with me some nights."

Dee thought about it for a few seconds. "No."

"Please," Hades pleaded.

"No." Dee repeated. "Eventually you'll leave her. That's what men do."

"I won't." Hades promised. "I'll stand by her till she hates me. I'll love her till the world ends. Till the stars turn cold. Till hell freezes over. I will never leave her. Please."

Dee's face had softened during his mini speech. "Two nights a week."

"Three," he replied immediately. "Come on," he cajoled. "I'll bring her home by eleven?"

"Agreed," Dee said. "But if you hurt her I promise you I will-"

"I won't," he vowed. "I swear."


	6. Chapter 6

_An: Apologies for the amount of times I've uploaded this. Fanfic was messing with the layout and so it didn't make sense. This is my version of the Aphrodite cheating on Hep with Ares. Obvs, I don't promote incest so I hope you like my version._

**Chapter 6- Hiding From The Family**

"Are you still coming?" Hep's voice was full of hope as Aphrodite passed him in the narrow entrance hall.

The red head turned slowly, a questioning look spreading across her face. "What honey?"

"The school fair, are you still coming?" he asked, a tiny whine creeping into his voice. "You said you'd help out on our stall."

Her pretty face fell, her forehead creasing in consternation. "I can't Hep, I've got to work."

"But-" His face crumpled, and his bottom lip trembled. "You promised."

"I know honey." She ruffled his dark hair in a consolatory manner. "But I've really got to work."

He sighed. "Okay." He brightened a little as he asked, "Can I bring you something back?"

Aphrodite smiled warmly. "Course you can. Just…not a cake, okay?"

Hep nodded quickly. "Okay. Have fun at work."

*

She hurried up the stairs to change, although not into her work clothes. Oh no. Aphrodite was not working this afternoon; she was taking Ares to his rugby training, and staying to watch. But she wasn't doing this out of any love for Ares, but because of his coach, Mars. Consequently, she wore her tightest jeans, soft boots, and her favourite T-shirt, a thin green jumper, the coat that accentuated her waist, her knitted fingerless gloves. She looked good. She was one of those people who knew how to dress for their body shape, who knew what suited them, who knew how to make the best of what she had. It came as no surprise to anyone when she went to college to do a beautician course.

"Ares!" she called along the landing. "If you want a lift get a move on!"

"I'm coming," he yelled back, thundering down the stairs, a sports bag thrown over his shoulder.

She grinned at him. "Ready to explain the rules to me?"

"I'm not explaining them again," he replied resolutely, as he reached the hallway. "Never ever again."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "After all I do for you…" she began, as the front door shut behind them.

*

"Did you have fun Hep?" Apollo asked, as he slid out of the car, gracefully landing on the road.

"Yeah," the younger boy smiled, as he waited to be helped from his seat. "Did you see what I got for Dite?"

Apollo nodded, leaning against the wall in front of their house, strands of blonde hair falling in front of his face. "Yeah, it's cool. Is it glass?"

Hep grinned happily, now settled in his wheelchair. "Yeah." He held the fragile heart up so that it cast a faint pink glow on the pavement. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Course." Apollo was so confident, already turning towards the front door. "Shame she took Ares to training. She'd've enjoyed the fair."

As a splintering crash filled the air, Apollo whirled around to face his brother again. "Aw, man." The heart lay on the floor, shattered by the impact. "Never mind Hep. She won't mind."

The ten year old's face had clouded, and he stared at the broken present desolately. "I guess not."

*

It was a few weeks later when Hep dished up his own version of justice. Aphrodite had managed to secure Mars as her latest conquest, and tonight was the night she was bringing him home for the first time; to watch, or not, movies.  
"Are you sure everyone's going to be out, Hep?" she asked. "'Cause that's pretty unusual."

"yeah," he assured her innocently. "Artemis is at a sleepover, Apollo and Hermes are going to Ashley's, Ares is seeing someone about something…" he trailed off, counting on his fingers, before continuing. "Athena and Hecate are on that school trip, remember? Hades is at a gig somewhere, and Mom's taking me to see the cousins, and we're staying late." He frowned, and mouthed each name to himself, rechecking how many people that was. "Yeah, "he said brightly. "Everyone's out. Except for you."

"Good." Aphrodite beamed, standing to check her hair in the mirror.

"But, why do you need everyone out?" he asked her curiously. "I mean, its just your boyfriend."

She gulped slightly, and hesitated before answering. "I'll…I'll tell you when you're older."

*

By nine o clock, the DVDs had been well and truly forgotten, as the couple began to explore each other's mouths, using only their tongues. Of course, this is an exploration best done lying down on a sofa in the living room. Then came the time when Mars lost his shirt, and peoples' hands began to wander. Then Aphrodite also lost her shirt, which was most unfortunate.

"Oh my God!"

Aphrodite squealed, pushing Mars away, frantically pulling her top back over her head. "Mom! What're you- Why are- What're you doing here?"

"I suppose I could ask you the same thing," Hera said pointedly, then she smiled. "Hello Mars. Lovely to see you again."

The young man blushed, reaching for his discarded shirt and then he stood. "I'll, uh, call you…" he muttered, pushing past Hera, and fleeing through the front door.

Aphrodite looked at her mother. "Um…"

Hera rolled her eyes. "There's a lock on your bedroom door, 'Dite. Next time, use it."

The girl blushed a fiery red, and walked past her mother to the stairs. And all she saw was Hep, behind their mother, grinning like a Cheshire cat.


End file.
